


Random Story III

by lexwinchester, LukaThorne



Category: Multi-Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexwinchester/pseuds/lexwinchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaThorne/pseuds/LukaThorne





	Random Story III

Rukia

One dark rainy morning, there were six Pokémon outside. The Wartortle, Chikorita, Dragonair, Mightyena and Pikachu are enjoying themselves. The Vulpix is hiding under a tree.

Diglett:: Thundershock!

The tree explodes.

Vulpix:: damn you, Diglett! Fire Blast!

The rain stops. Diglett flies away on a Pidgeotto.

Wartortle:: I love you, Pikachu!  
Pikachu:: SEX!!

A Butterfree appears.

Butterfree:: follow me to Paradise Island or you all die.  
Dragonair:: ?

Kanashii

"No!" Pikachu shouts, electricity sparking across its cheeks. She glares at the Butterfree.

"Well, I think we should go with it!" Chikorita says, smiling. She walks forward, followed closely by Dragonair and Mightyena.

"No! Don't go!" Wartortle says, tail swishing. Vulpix glares at the Butterfree.

"I can't believe you'd come back here!" Vulpix yells at the Butterfree. It turns to look at Vulpix. When it sees Vulpix's scars, it smiles.

"So, this is where you went fox!" Butterfree says as it flies toward Vulpix.

Rubbalite

Wartortle and Pikachu jumps in between Butterfree and Vulpix.

"Don't come any closer, maggot." Pikachu growls.

"Well, well, it's the little turtle and the ugly rat, here to help the little fox." Butterfree sneers. "Let's see what you two can really do."

Rukia

Pikachu:: do you REALLY think you have a chance against the SIX of us?

Pikachu smiles cockily.

Butterfree:: who says I'm alone?

The Butterfree flaps its wings and a Koffing and Weepinbell appear.

Mightyena:: haha! STILL outnumbered!

Mightyena and Wartortle attack the Koffing. Pikachu and Dragonair attack the Butterfree and the Chikorita and Vulpix attack the Weepinbell. The evil Pokémon walk away, defeated.

Vulpix:: AND LEAVE US ALONE!!  
Butterfree:: we're not done with you yet. BEWARE OF THE JOLTEON OF DOOM!

Butterfree flies away.

Pikachu:: mwahaha…that was EASY.  
Wartortle:: they thought they were so TOUGH…  
Chikorita:: but, what is this….Jolteon of DOOM…they speak of?

The elevator stops on the 5th floor.

Mightyena:: should we get in?

Kanashii

Dragonair walks toward the elevator, and touches the button with its tail.

"What do you think is wrong with this elevator?" Pikachu questions, creeping toward the elevator. The elevator doors open, and a Pin Missile attack shoots out of it.

"AHH!! WATCH OUT!!" Wartortle shouts, running away from the elevator.

Rubbalite

All the Pokémon duck as the Pin Missile misses them and hits the tree, blowing it up in a firey death.

"No!" Vulpix yells. "No my tree!"

"What the heck was that all about?" asked Chikorita.

"Well…." Pikachu said, standing back up. "There's only one way to find out." she slowly reapproaches the elevator.

"Uh-huh….well good luck with that." Dragonair stated. "I'm just gonna stay right here."

"Are you sure you wanna stay here?" Wartortle asked. "Alone? In the rain? With the Butterfree around?"

"While it's about to lightning out?" Pikachu added.

"…….wait." Dragonair questions. "How do you.."

Just then a lightning bolt strikes, just missing them.

"Electric Pokémon, remember?" Pikachu responds.

Rukia  
"Mwahahaha!" Mightyena yells, running off. "A Rattata to chase!"

The elevator disappears.

"Where'd it go?" questions Vulpix. "The more important questions is, where did Mightyena run off to?" asks Chikorita.

A herd of Tauros run by, being chased by a Weedle. A Rattata is chasing the Weedle and Mightyena is chasing the Rattata.

"Well, there's Mightyena." said Dragonair.

"IS ANYONE HUNGRY?!" screams Wartortle.

"Um, no…"said Pikachu.

"But I AM." said Houndoom, snapping its jaws.

"Uh-oh." whispers Chikorita.

"RUN!" yells Wartortle. "Wait a minute, am I NOT a WATER Pokémon?" Wartortle asks itself.

It starts raining Magikarp from the sky. Houndoom attacks them all with Fire Blast.

"Why are we in this cave?" asks Vulpix.

Kanashii

"You are here to end this ancient feud!" says a voice. Vulpix and Pikachu crouch down, getting ready to attack.

"TAIL WHIP!!" Pikachu yells, running toward the voice. Vulpix growls and its tail turns a silverish color.

"IRON TAIL!" Vulpix shouts. Both Vulpix and Pikachu hit something.

"Great job, guys!" Wartortle says, grinning. Vulpix and Pikachu sigh.

"Mwahahaha!" a voice says from behind them. "SHOCK WAVE!" the voice says.

"No!" Wartortle shouts as she runs in front of Vulpix. The Shockwave hits Wartortle, and it falls onto its back, twitching.

"NO!" Vulpix growls. "FLAMETHROWER!!!" Vulpix yells.

Rubbalite

The attack misses the unknown target, hitting the cave wall. The light from the flames reveals a dark figure leaping out of the way.

Rukia

"You bastard! How could you?" yelled Dragonair.

An evil voice echoes off the cave walls.

"I am out for revenge against ALL Pokémon." the voice says.

"Why?" pleads Chikorita, using a revive on Wartortle.

A Jolteon with black markings emerges from the shadows. Dragonair gasps.

"I have been wronged by mainstream society. I am an outcast." Jolteon says softly.

"Please don't hurt us…." Mightyena pleads.

Wartortle stumbles to its feet, with half its full HP.

"Wartortle, no, you're still weak…" says Pikachu.

"Jolteon." Wartortle says. "We haven't done ANYTHING to you. If you want revenge, take it out on the ones who've hurt you."

Jolteon snarls, and its fur spikes up. Wartortle flinches back and takes a few steps back.

"I want to HURT the ones who made me an outcast!" Jolteon yells.

"Tell us who hurt you, then." asks Chikorita politely.

An egg appears.

Kanashii

They all look at the egg, and Jolteon walks forward.

"I will curse you by giving you this egg to raise." Jolteon says, glaring at the two of them.

"What the hell!" Pikachu shouts, looking around to see everyone gone but

Rubbalite

Wartortle. "Where did everyone go?"

"I'm not…..sure." Wartortle replies.

Pikachu picks up the random egg and looks it over. "Well, what are we going to do with this?"

"We should take care of it!" Wartortle shouts excitedly . "I've always wanted an egg to raise and…." Wartortle looks over at Pikachu, whose cheeks are puffy. "SPIT THE EGG OUT!!"

Pikachu reluctantly spits the saliva covered egg into Wartortle's hand.

"That's disgusting!" screamed Wartortle.

"So is that!" Pikachu points at the drunken Meowth making out with a Zubat.

Then the tree cave explodes and a Charmander runs into the cave wall.

"Hehe…" Pikachu laughs. "Retard."

Rukia

Wartortle smiles.

"We shall raise this….um….mysterious random egg." Wartortle says.

"Wait." Mightyena says, suddenly appearing. "What is IN this egg?"

Jolteon cackles maniacally.

"It's the result of unwanted sex between me….and a Flareon." Jolteon says.

Everyone stares at Jolteon.

"So, an Eevee…." Vulpix says.

"NO!" Jolteon yells. "An ABSOL."

"Um….how did THAT happen?" asks Pikachu.

"You DON'T wanna know." said Jolteon.

At that exact moment, a Charizard flies in and picks up the Charmander. They fly off. Banjo music starts playing.

"Ahhhh!" screams Vulpix. "It's a…."

"AN OLD MAN!" yells Dragonair.

"Hi!" says the man.

"Attack!" yells the Pikachu. "Thunder!"

"Hydro Pump!" yells Wartortle.

"Fire Blast!" yells Vulpix.

"Hyper Beam!" yells Dragonair.

"Solarbeam!" yells Chikorita.

"Shadow Ball!" yells Mightyena.

"Thundershock!" yells Diglett.

"WTF?" yells Vulpix. "How does a Diglett know THUNDERSHOCK?!"

The Diglett shrugs.

"I also know Ember, Psybeam and Aurora Beam." Diglett says.

"HOW THE HELL!?" asks Mightyena.

The old man has died from the powerful attacks.

"Mwahahaha…!" says Espeon.


End file.
